


Hitchhiking

by ephemeralflowers (tachycardias)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby America (Hetalia), Hitchhiking, M/M, Punk England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachycardias/pseuds/ephemeralflowers
Summary: A horrible incident makes Arthur consider hitchhiking which turns out to be even more convenient than he had imagined.Written for the Secret Santa the Chubfred Fanhub on discord hosted! <3
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_needlephobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_needlephobia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Harii! I hope you're having a wonderful time and I really hope that you will like your present! ;v; I hope the characters will seem accurate to you, I tried to describe their emotions as much as I could because this is usually the style I write. I hope that it won't seem off in any way. Enjoy! :)

“Fuckers.” that was the only thing Arthur could mumble after his so called bandmates had thrown him out of their truck while they were on their way back to Florida. It wasn’t his fault that they had just experienced another failed tour around the USA. A heated argument they’d had inside the car had been the last straw and so he had found himself in the middle of nowhere, having no apparent idea of where exactly he was. The battery of his cellphone was almost dead and there was no way he could actually get a good signal so he could call for help. It was hopeless really, an englishman wandering in America would always end up being a complete disaster, that’s what his father used to say after all. 

Only two hours had passed but for Arthur they seemed like days, the cruel sun beat down, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was it's co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. The lizards took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not hot enough to roast them, but there was no shade large enough for him. Each step sunk into the searing ground, the air was thick and hazy, each breath like drowning in larva. His leather jacket was not helping the slightest, Arthur’s punk attire had never been a problem back in England; when it came to America though, he was practically burning. 

As the first car passed by, Arthur had already started considering doing something he had never tried before, he very much knew it was dangerous but it was either hitchhiking or any other - already doomed - attempt to get some help. He had already seen it happening in movies before, it usually ended up really badly or extremely convenient for both parties, Arthur wasn't truly up for any of those scenarios; all he wanted was to get to the nearest airport and buy one ticket back to England, not daring to even look back at that monstrosity of a country called America. 

He didn't have anything to lose but yet, he didn't have anything else waiting for him either. Being this invested and obsessed with his band's success had only led him to complete misery. Nothing had truly worked out for him and Arthur was extremely unhappy, even if he would never admit that to anyone else. The next car approaching had only made a faint noise, yet anyone could understand that it was one since it was followed by random songs from the 80s, Arthur liked it already.

His arm extended out, his thumb was up for the stranger to see, and even though he hated doing this passionately he really had no other choice. His heart stopped just as quickly as the car did when the driver hit the brakes, coming to stop right next him. 

“Howdy!” the man who was facing Arthur could be fairly described as the typical American, his skin was newly kissed golden; resembling that of smooth caramel, there were freckles darkening over the bridge of his nose, his hair were warm sunny blond and his eyes were a perfect spring sky, bright and full of life. “Where are ya headin’?” the way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkled. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gave. His smile was a ray of sunshine, and Arthur was most certainly the sunburn, quite literally actually, his face had suddenly grown hot. It was a peculiar feeling but this man was tremendously handsome.

“I was hoping you could take me to the nearest airport. I need to leave as soon as possible.” Arthur silently wondered what would have happened if he had met this stranger somewhere else, it was truly a shame he would leave someone like this behind. 

“You didn’t murder anyone did ya?” he joked, Arthur watched quietly as he leaned his head back and laughed. That was adorable. “Sorry dude I was joking, ‘course I can! C’mon, get inside.” 

“Thank you.” his soft lips had stretched into a smile but that hadn’t quite reached his dark eyes. Arthur was still guarded, even if this person seemed like a the most cheerful and optimistic one he had ever met, he still didn’t know anything about him, and he had never been a gullible person after all. He entered the car with a nervous smile, it seemed a bit old but it looked well preserved nevertheless. 

“I’m Alfred by the way.” 

“Arthur Kirkland.” he extended his hand for a handshake, but Alfred proceeded to hive-five him in the middle. It seemed a bit childish to him but he had still found it overly cute. “It’s nice to meet you Alfred.” He could see what the other man was wearing now, it made him slightly baffled, Arthur would have expected him to be wearing something more comfortable than a tight suit that made him quite sweaty. His blue shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and Arthur could spot a red tie laying abandoned in the back seats. “Well now I am curious, where are you heading then?” 

“Oh, an astrophysics conference, I have to give a lecture there.” Alfred’s cheeks dimpled as he smiled once again, they were chubby and Arthur resisted the urge to casually reach for them and pinch them. “Astrophysics conference you say, you must be a bright lad.” 

“Nah, I just-” he could spot Alfred’s blush searing through his cheeks and for a minute Arthur could swear that it was on fire, the American only managed to mumble something incoherent as he finally started the engine. Arthur couldn’t help but grin, satisfied with himself and the effects he could have on people when he wanted. The fact that it was Alfred reacting like that because of him made his heart beat erratically in his chest. He admitted to himself that there was definitely some sort of attraction between them, Arthur had never believed in that ‘love at first’ nonsense but he very well knew that, deep down, he was a romantic soul. 

As the car engine sung to the lone country roads, Arthur relished the roaring winds that twirled in his short green hair and whistled in his ears. He spent several minutes enjoying the view outside the window until he turned around and came face to face with a rather enthusiastic Alfred who was singing along the lyrics of ‘Freedom! ‘90’, a classic, a classic that did not particularly match his own taste but he still knew all the lyrics by heart.

_“I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man” ___

__Arthur mouthed the lyrics as he watched Alfred practically rocking the performance, his voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. It was one of those few times he felt the need to sing along. The man had a wonderful voice, and hell, Arthur absolutely adored beautiful voices. His hand went to his heart and his head rose as he belted out the final notes._ _

__“You have a nice voice. Do you sing professionally?”_ _

__A soft chuckle escaped Alfred’s lips and it sounded like music to Arthur’s ears, “Dude no, but thanks, I used to sing in the church choir back in m’ hometown, didn’t really liked the songs though.”_ _

__“Interesting, your voice certainly impressed me. I am in a band you see, or at least, I used to.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair three times in quick succession and fixed the view outside in a stare that could have frozen hell. He didn’t want to scare Alfred with his behaviour and for that reason he had turned around. He snarled more than spoke. “My former bandmates are the reason I am here, these twats don’t even know the definition of dignity. They threw me out of the car after they decided that I was not good enough for them. Pathetic.”_ _

__“Hey man, I don’t know you that much but I’m sure you’re better than them, don’t let anyone tell ya that you ain’t worth it okay?” Alfred’s expression had changed in a more assertive one as he spoke. He hesitantly placed his palm on his shoulder for a few seconds, he gave it a soft squeeze. “There was a time I hated myself and it completely wrecked me y’know. Life is good, you just have to see it in a new light. And, you have to learn to love yourself first.”_ _

__Arthur truly had no idea how the hell he had been this lucky. Alfred had given him more encouraging words than anyone else had ever done in his life in less than five minutes. Words left him. He stared into those bright blue eyes which were full of life, and his heart fell silent. He tried to say something, try to explain to Alfred that his life had always been like that. But he couldn’t will his lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as he relaxed back on his seat. His mind was blank and his eyes wide as he stared at him in awe._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“Oh it’s nothin’!”_ _

__The rest of the trip had been rather eventful, they had talked about many things and Arthur had learned so much about Alfred. As he had suspected from the beginning, he had an endless love for anything involving aliens and superheroes. He had a big Star Wars collection which could actually rival the biggest ones in the world. Alfred was quite patriotic as well, Arthur had noticed that from the two USA flags he had on his car - and from the fact that he had already praised his country countless times. He was able to recognise the flaws too though which had certainly impressed him. He had told him about his research and his interest about parallel universes and alternate realities which had been a topic he had been passionate about since he was a child._ _

__Arthur had also talked to him about his own interests, he didn’t seem really interested in the punk lifestyle but Alfred had still listened with great intensity when he talked to him about. He had also complimented Arthur; saying that this attire had definitely been made for him. The four hours the had spent together in that car had passed so quickly and Arthur found himself outside the Dallas/Fort Worth international airport with an almost unreadable expression on his face and a bittersweet feeling as he met Alfred’s gaze though the window. “Well I suppose, this is where we say goodbye.” there was this newfound feeling bugging him, Arthur could not fully define it yet but a part of him surprisingly didn’t want to leave America after their short trip._ _

__It was time. The time he knew would come sooner or later but dreaded. He had to say goodbye to a person who had finally made him feel things he hadn’t felt for years. Alfred’s theory about parallel universes came into his mind, at least, there was a reality where things would not turn this way. There was a world where he didn’t meet Alfred under these circumstances._ _

__“Bye Artie! I hope you’ll visit America again soon! Y’know I wouldn’t mind hosting you.” Arthur stared into his eyes, determined not to look away first. He was certain that he knew he was never going to return if he left, but still he was determined to fool him. He contorted his lips into an awkward, toothy smile, his but his cheeks were not so compromising. He could feel their reluctance to be moulded falsely. When Alfred finally averted his gaze his smile fell lifeless, allowing his face to return to its usual cold hard gawk._ _

__“Of course. I will give you a call. Thank you for the lift.” he turned around, Arthur could hear the engine starting. Alfred was going to speed off in a matter of seconds. He was going to never see him again, the man who had truly made him feel so many things in such a little time. His heartbeat echoed in his ears as seconds passed, a grim reminder of his apparent discomfort. It beat so loudly that it seemed to want to escape his chest, to flee entirely from the scene. He twisted around to face him._ _

__“Alfred, wait!”_ _


End file.
